La prometida perfecta- Club Bastión libro 1
by Luna Aino
Summary: Nino Lahiffe, conde de Trentham, nunca esperó tener que casarse en el plazo de un año para no perder su herencia. Pero él no se someterá a los deseos de las madres casamenteras de la sociedad. No, él se casará con una dama de su propia elección. Y la dama que ha escogido es su encantadora vecina. La señorita Alya Césaire tiene belleza, espíritu y pasión.
1. Argumento

**Nino Lahiffe** , conde de Trentham, nunca esperó tener que casarse en el plazo de un año para no perder su herencia. Pero él no se someterá a los deseos de las madres casamenteras de la sociedad. No, él se casará con una dama de su propia elección. Y la dama que ha escogido es su encantadora vecina. La señorita **Alya Césaire** tiene belleza, espíritu y pasión; desgraciadamente, el matrimonio es la última cosa en su mente.

Para Alya, los besos de Nino son muy tentadores. Pero, como dice el refrán, el que se quema con leche cuando ve una vaca llora y ella ha decidido alejarse del matrimonio.

Nino es un veterano experimentado y no aceptará la derrota. Por eso, cuando un misterioso hombre intenta ahuyentar a Alya y su familia de su casa, Nino comprende que tiene la excusa perfecta para ofrecer sus servicios como protector, seductor y... marido.

Esta historia pertenece a Sthepanie Lauren y los personajes a Thomas Astruc... yo solo juego con ellos.


	2. Prologo

PRÓLOGO

 _Royal Pavilion, Brighton_

 _Octubre de 1815_

—La situación de su alteza real debe de ser verdaderamente desesperada si tiene que convocar a la flor y nata de su corte simplemente para deleitarse en el esplendor reflejado.

En ese comentario, expresado con desgana, había algo más que un poco de cinismo; Nino Lahiffe, cuarto conde de Trentham, miró hacia el otro lado de la abarrotada sala de música, repleta de invitados, aduladores y toda clase de perrillos falderos, dedicados a lo suyo.

Prinny, apodo con el que se referían al príncipe regente, se encontraba en medio de un círculo de admiradores. Con su uniforme carmesí, adornado con los consiguientes galones dorados y los flecos de las altas charreteras, el regente estaba de un excelente humor y volvía a contar proezas basadas en los despachos de recientes batallas, en particular la de Waterloo.

Tanto Nino como el caballero de pie junto a él, Nathaniel Kurtzberg, marqués de Dearne, conocían las verdaderas historias; ellos habían estado allí. A través de la multitud, habían retrocedido hasta el lateral de la opulenta cámara para evitar escuchar las arteras mentiras.

Era Nathaniel quien había hablado.

—En realidad —murmuró Nino Lahiffe—, yo lo consideraría como una maniobra de distracción, una hábil treta, si lo prefieres.

Nathaniel arqueó las cejas.

—¿Escuchar mis historias sobre la grandeza de Inglaterra y no os preocupéis por que el erario público esté vacío y la gente se muera de hambre?

Los labios de Nino se curvaron hacia abajo.

—Algo así.

Nathaniel desvió la atención de Prinny y su corte para examinar a los demás invitados que atestaban la sala circular. Había una multitud totalmente masculina, compuesta por representantes de los regimientos y secciones más importantes de las fuerzas armadas que habían combatido recientemente; la estancia era un mar de coloridos uniformes, galones, pulido cuero, pieles e incluso plumas.

—Es revelador que decidiera organizar esta especie de recepción de una victoria en Brighton en lugar de en Londres, ¿no crees? Me pregunto si Chat habrá tenido algo que ver en ello.

—Por lo que he podido saber, nuestro príncipe no es muy apreciado en Londres, pero parece que nuestro antiguo comandante no ha asumido ningún riesgo con los nombres que proporcionó para la lista de invitados de esta noche.

—¿Oh?

Hablaban en voz baja. Por costumbre, simulaban que su conversación no era más que un educado intercambio de impresiones entre conocidos. Los viejos hábitos no se perdían fácilmente, sobre todo porque, hasta hacía poco, dichas prácticas habían sido esenciales para mantenerse con vida.

Nino sonrió levemente e ignoró a un caballero que miró en su dirección; el hombre decidió no inmiscuirse.

—He visto a Ivan en la mesa, no estaba sentado muy lejos de mí. Ha mencionado que Couffaine y Le Chien también están aquí.

—Puedes añadir a Tregarth y a Le Blanc, los he visto al llegar... —Nathaniel dejó la frase sin acabar—. Ah, ya veo. ¿Chat sólo ha permitido que apareciéramos los que ya estamos retirados?

Nino le hizo una señal; la sonrisa que nunca desaparecía del todo de sus labios se amplió.

—¿Puedes imaginar a Chat Noir permitiendo que Prinny identifique a los más secretos de sus espías secretos?

Nathaniel ocultó una sonrisa, se llevó la copa a los labios y bebió.

Chat Noir, no se lo conocía por ningún otro nombre o título honorífico, era el responsable de Asuntos Exteriores que, desde su despacho sepultado en las profundidades de Whitehall, dirigía la red de espías en el extranjero de su británica majestad, una red que había sido decisiva para que Inglaterra y sus aliados obtuvieran la victoria, tanto en la campaña de la Península como, más recientemente, en Waterloo. Junto a un tal lord Whitley, su homólogo en el Ministerio del Interior, Chat era el responsable de todas las operaciones encubiertas, tanto en Inglaterra como en los territorios más allá de sus fronteras. Y lo mas irónico de esta red, es que su líder utilizara un nombre francés, muchos reían pues lo más lógico es que su nombre fuera Black Cat.

—No sabía que Tregarth o Le Blanc estuvieran en el mismo barco que nosotros, y a los demás los conozco sólo por su reputación. —Nathaniel miró a Nino—. ¿Estás seguro de que ellos también se retiran?

—Sé que Couffaine y Le Blanc sí. Por las mismas razones que nosotros. En cuanto a los demás, son puras conjeturas, pero no veo a Chat comprometiendo a un espía del calibre de Le Chien, o de Tregarth o Bruel, sólo para satisfacer el último capricho de Prinny.

—Cierto. —Nathaniel contempló de nuevo el mar de cabezas.

Tanto él como Nino eran altos, esbeltos y de hombros anchos, con la contenida fuerza de hombres acostumbrados a la acción, una fuerza no del todo oculta por el elegante corte de los trajes de gala. Bajo aquellas ropas, ambos llevaban las cicatrices de años de servicio activo; aunque tenían las uñas perfectamente arregladas, aún pasarían meses antes de que los evidentes signos de su inusual, y a menudo poco caballerosa ocupación, desaparecieran de sus manos: los callos, las asperezas, las palmas duras como el cuero.

Ellos dos, y los cinco colegas que sabían que también estaban presentes, habían servido a Chat y a su país durante, al menos, una década. En el caso de Nathaniel, eran casi quince años. Lo habían hecho asumiendo cualquier papel que fuera necesario, desde el de noble hasta el de barrendero, desde el de oficinista hasta el de peón. Para ellos, sólo podía hablarse de éxito si descubrían la información que se les había ordenado conseguir tras las líneas enemigas y lograban sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente para transmitírsela a Chat.

Nathaniel suspiró y se acabó la copa.

—Voy a echarlo de menos.

La risa de Nino fue breve.

—¿Acaso no lo haremos todos?

Nathaniel dejó la copa vacía en un aparador próximo.

—Por mucho que así sea, dado que ya no estamos en la nómina de su majestad, no entiendo por qué tenemos que estar aquí cuando podríamos estar mucho más cómodos charlando en otro lugar... —Su mirada calipsa se encontró con los ojos de un caballero que estaba considerando claramente acercarse; sin embargo, el hombre lo volvió a considerar y dio media vuelta—. Y sin correr el riesgo de tener que hacer el paripé con cualquier adulador que nos atrape y pida escuchar nuestras historias.

Nathaniel miró a Nino y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué te parece, nos vamos a algún lugar más agradable?

—Por mí, sí. —Le entregó su copa vacía a un sirviente que pasaba por allí—. ¿Tienes en mente algún sitio en particular?

—Siempre he tenido debilidad por el Ship and Anchor. Tiene una salita privada muy acogedora.

Nino inclinó la cabeza.

—Al Ship and Anchor, pues. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Nos permitimos el lujo de salir juntos?

Los labios de Nathaniel se curvaron.

—Cabezas juntas, semblantes serios, tono bajo y apremiante. Si nos dirigimos a la puerta discretamente, pero con decisión, no veo motivo para que no podamos superar el reto sin problemas.

Así lo hicieron, y todo el que los vio, dio por sentado que al uno lo habían enviado a buscar al otro para algún propósito secreto, pero de gran importancia; los sirvientes se apresuraron a entregarles los abrigos y salieron al frío de la noche.

Una vez fuera, los dos se detuvieron, tomaron una profunda bocanada de aire para aliviar los pulmones del ambiente cargado y sofocante, intercambiaron una leve sonrisa y echaron a andar por la calle.

El Pavilion se encontraba en North Street. Giraron a la derecha y avanzaron con los relajados andares de unos hombres que sabían que se dirigían a Brighton Square y luego a las afueras. Al llegar a las estrechas calles adoquinadas, flanqueadas por casitas de pescadores, se colocaron uno detrás de otro y en cada cruce cambiaban de posición, con los ojos siempre atentos, estudiando las sombras. Si alguno de los dos fue consciente de que estaban en casa, en tiempo de paz, de que ya no eran fugitivos, de que ya no estaban en guerra, no lo comentó ni intentó evitar aquel comportamiento que se había convertido en algo natural para ambos.

Se dirigieron hacia el sur, hacia el sonido del mar, que susurraba en la oscuridad más allá de la orilla. Finalmente, giraron hacia Black Lion Street. Al final de la calle se encontraba el canal, la frontera más allá de la cual habían vivido la mayor parte de la última década. Se detuvieron bajo el bamboleante cartel del Ship and Anchor, con los ojos fijos en la oscuridad enmarcada por las casas del final de la calle. El viento les llevó el perfume al mar, al agua salada, el familiar olor de las algas, tan penetrante.

Los recuerdos los retuvieron a ambos durante un instante; luego, como si fueran una sola persona, se volvieron. Nathaniel empujó la puerta y entraron.

La calidez los envolvió, los sonidos de voces inglesas, el olor con toques de lúpulo de la buena cerveza de su tierra. Los dos se relajaron y se liberaron de una indefinible tensión. Nathaniel se acercó a la barra.

—Dos jarras de tu mejor cerveza.

El dueño asintió a modo de saludo y les sirvió rápidamente.

Christian miró hacia la puerta entrecerrada que había tras la barra.

—Nos sentaremos en tu salita privada.

El dueño lo miró, dejó las espumosas jarras sobre la barra y lanzó una rápida mirada a la puerta de la salita.

—Por mí no hay problema, señor, pero hay un grupo de caballeros ya dentro y puede que no reciban con agrado a unos desconocidos.

Nathaniel arqueó las cejas, estiró la mano hacia la portezuela del mostrador, la levantó y pasó tras él mientras cogía una jarra.

—Nos arriesgaremos.

Nino ocultó una sonrisa llena de picardía, tiró unas monedas sobre la barra para pagar las cervezas, cogió la segunda jarra y siguió a Nathaniel.

Se encontraba ya junto a su amigo cuando éste abrió la puerta de par en par.

El grupo reunido alrededor de dos mesas se volvió para mirar; cinco pares de ojos se clavaron en ellos. Y cinco sonrisas les dieron la bienvenida.

Le Chien Kim se recostó en la silla colocada en el extremo de una de las mesas y con un gesto magnánimo de la mano les indicó que entraran.

—Sois mejores hombres que nosotros. Estábamos a punto de apostar cuánto tiempo lo soportaríais.

Los demás se pusieron de pie para poder reorganizar las mesas y sillas. Nino cerró la puerta, dejó su jarra de cerveza y luego se unió a la tanda de presentaciones.

Aunque todos habían servido a las órdenes de Chat Noir, nunca habían coincidido los siete juntos. Cada uno conocía a alguno de los demás, pero ninguno los conocía a todos.

Nathaniel Kurtzberg, el mayor y el más veterano, había trabajado en el este de Francia, a menudo en Suiza, Alemania y en los otros estados más pequeños y principados; con su tez clara y su facilidad para los idiomas, tenía un talento innato para ese entorno.

Nino había servido de un modo más general, a menudo en el centro de la acción, en París y en las principales ciudades industriales; su fluidez con el francés, además del alemán y el italiano, su pelo negro, ojos oscuros y su natural encanto habían resultado de gran utilidad para él y para su país.

Nunca había coincidido con Le Chien Kim, el que más llamaba la atención del grupo por su aspecto. Con aquellos rizos castaños y sus centelleantes ojos grises, Kim atraía como un imán a las damas, tanto mayores como jóvenes. Era medio francés y contaba con la lengua y el ingenio necesarios para aprovechar al máximo sus atributos físicos; había sido el principal espía de Chat Noir en el sur de Francia, en Carcasonne y Toulouse.

Félix Tregarth, originario de Cornualles, de pelo rubio y unos agudos ojos color celestes opaco, había pasado, según descubrió Nino, la mayor parte de la última década en Bretaña y Normandía. Conocía a Le Chien, pero nunca habían coincidido en ninguna misión.

Claude Le Blanc era otro vástago de una casa inglesa que también era medio francés. De pelo castaño y ojos verdes, era el más elegante del grupo. Sin embargo, bajo aquella afable apariencia había una gran astucia subyacente; era el espía que Chat había usado con más frecuencia para interceptar y desbaratar las redes del espionaje francés, una empresa espantosamente peligrosa, centrada en los puertos franceses del norte. Que Claude estuviera vivo era una prueba de su valía.

Luka Couffaine en apariencia era un enigma; se le veía tan abiertamente inglés, tan asombrosamente apuesto, con su pelo negro (extrañamente las puntas de su cabello se veían azules frente al sol) y los ojos azules, que era difícil imaginar que hubiera logrado infiltrarse sin problemas en todos los niveles del transporte francés y en muchos acuerdos de negocios. Era incluso más camaleónico que los demás, con una alegre y amistosa cordialidad en la que pocos veían algo más.

Ivan Bruel fue el último a quien Nino estrechó la mano; un caballero agradable, de sonrisa fácil, pelo rubio y ojos verdosos. A pesar de ser extraordinariamente apuesto, poseía la habilidad de pasar desapercibido en cualquier grupo. Había servido casi exclusivamente en París y nunca había sido detectado.

Una vez acabadas las presentaciones, se sentaron. Un fuego ardía alegremente en un rincón cuando se acomodaron a la parpadeante luz alrededor de la mesa, casi hombro con hombro.

Todos eran hombres corpulentos; todos habían sido, en algún momento, soldados de la Guardia Real en un regimiento u otro, antes de que Chat Noir los encontrara y convenciera para que sirvieran a través de su despacho. Aunque tampoco era que hubiera tenido que esforzarse mucho para persuadirlos.

Mientras saboreaba el primer sorbo de cerveza, Nino recorrió con la mirada la mesa. En apariencia, todos eran diferentes. No obstante, aparte de lo físico, se parecían mucho. Todos eran caballeros nacidos en alguna familia aristocrática, todos poseían cualidades, habilidades y talentos similares, aunque en distinta proporción. Lo más importante, sin embargo, era que todos ellos eran capaces de jugar con el peligro, hombres que aceptarían el reto de un compromiso a vida o muerte sin pestañear, y no sólo eso, sino que lo harían con una confianza innata y cierta arrogancia temeraria.

Había más de un toque de salvaje aventurero en cada uno de ellos. Y eran leales hasta la médula.

Bruel dejó la jarra sobre la mesa.

—¿Es cierto que todos nos hemos retirado? —Hubo asentimientos de cabeza y miradas alrededor de la mesa; Bruel sonrió—. ¿Es demasiado grosero preguntar por qué? —Miró a Nathaniel—. En tu caso, ¿supongo que el Allardyce que sigue a tu nombre debe convertirse ahora en Dearne?

Nathaniel inclinó la cabeza con gesto irónico.

—En efecto. Cuando mi padre murió y heredé el título, cualquier otra alternativa se evaporó. De no haber sido por Waterloo, ya estaría metido en temas de ovejas y ganado y, por si fuera poco, sin duda con el yugo del matrimonio al cuello.

Su tono, levemente disgustado, hizo que aparecieran sonrisas de conmiseración en el rostro de los demás.

—Eso me suena demasiado familiar. —Le Chien Kim bajó la mirada hacia la mesa—. Yo no había esperado heredar, pero mientras estaba fuera, mis dos hermanos mayores me fallaron. —Hizo una mueca—. Así que ahora soy el conde de Lostwithiel y, como mis hermanas, cuñadas y mi querida madre me recuerdan constantemente, hace mucho que debería haber pasado por el altar.

Luka Couffaine se rio, aunque no con humor exactamente.

—De un modo totalmente inesperado, yo también me he unido al club. El título lo esperaba, pues era de mi padre, pero las casas y el dinero me han llegado a través de una tía abuela cuya existencia yo no conocía, así que ahora me han informado de que estoy en la lista de solteros más cotizados y que me veré acosado hasta que me rinda y acepte una esposa.

— _Moi, aussi_. —Félix Tregarth le hizo un gesto a Luka con la cabeza—. En mi caso, fue un primo que sucumbió a los vicios y murió ridículamente joven, así que ahora soy el conde de Crowhurst, con una casa en Londres que ni siquiera he visto y una necesidad, según se me ha informado, de hacerme con una esposa y un heredero, dado que soy el último en la línea de sucesión.

Claude Le Blanc emitió un gruñido desdeñoso.

—Al menos tú no tienes una madre francesa. Créeme, en lo referente a acosar a uno para que pase por el altar, no tienen rival.

—Beberé por eso. —Kim levantó su jarra hacia Claude—. Pero ¿significa eso que tú también has regresado a estas tierras para descubrirte cargado de responsabilidades?

Claude arrugó la nariz.

—Por cortesía de mi padre, me he convertido en vizconde de Torrington. Había albergado la esperanza de que aún pasarían años... —Se encogió de hombros—. Lo que no sabía es que, a lo largo de la última década, mi padre se había interesado por diversas inversiones. Yo esperaba heredar un sustento decente, pero no una gran fortuna. Y luego, descubro que toda la buena sociedad lo sabe. De camino aquí, me detuve en la ciudad para visitar a mi madrina. —Se estremeció—. Aquello casi fue acoso. Algo horrible.

—Eso es porque perdimos a muchos en Waterloo. —Bruel miró el interior de su jarra; todos guardaron silencio durante un momento mientras recordaban a los compañeros caídos, luego levantaron las jarras y bebieron.

» Tengo que confesar que yo también estoy en la misma situación desesperada. —Bruel dejó la jarra en la mesa—. No esperaba que algo así sucediera cuando dejé Inglaterra. Y a mi regreso descubro que un primo muy lejano ha pasado a mejor vida y ahora soy vizconde de Paignton, con las casas, los ingresos y, como todos vosotros, la desesperada necesidad de una esposa. Puedo encargarme de las tierras y de los fondos, pero de las casas, por no hablar de las obligaciones sociales... Forman un entramado mucho peor que cualquier complot francés.

—Y las consecuencias del fracaso podrían llevarte a la tumba —intervino Le Chien.

Se oyeron sombríos murmullos de asentimiento. Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Nino.

El aludido sonrió.

—Casi parece una letanía, pero me temo que puedo superar todas vuestras historias. —Bajó la mirada y empezó a girar la jarra entre las manos—. Yo también regresé para descubrirme lleno de cargas, con un título, dos casas, un coto de caza y una fortuna considerable. Sin embargo, las dos casas son el hogar de una gran variedad de mujeres: tías abuelas, primas y otras parientes más lejanas. He heredado de mi tío abuelo, el recientemente fallecido tercer conde de Trentham, que odiaba a su hermano, es decir, a mi abuelo, y también a mi padre, ya difunto, y a mí.

»Nos acusaba de ser unos gandules que no servíamos para nada y que íbamos y veníamos a nuestro antojo, viajando por el mundo y demás. Con toda franqueza, debo decir que ahora que he conocido a mis tías abuelas y a ese ejército de mujeres, puedo entender al viejo. Debió de sentirse atrapado por su posición, condenado a vivir rodeado por una tribu de mujeres entrometidas, demasiado pendientes de él.

Un escalofrío general recorrió a todos los presentes.

La expresión de Nino se tornó adusta.

—En consecuencia, cuando el hijo de su hijo murió, y luego falleció también su propio hijo y se dio cuenta de que yo sería quien heredaría, incluyó una cláusula demoníaca en su testamento. He heredado el título, la tierra, las casas y la fortuna durante un año, pero si no me caso en ese plazo de tiempo, me quedaré con el título, la tierra y las casas, y todo lo que eso implica, mientras que la mayor parte de la fortuna, los fondos necesarios para mantener las propiedades, se donará a varias obras de caridad.

Se hizo el silencio, luego, Luka Couffaine preguntó:

—¿Qué pasaría entonces con la horda de viejas damas?

Nino alzó la vista con los ojos entornados.

—Ésa es la parte demoníaca: seguirían viviendo de la pensión que yo les pase, en mis casas. No tienen ningún otro sitio adonde ir y yo no podría echarlas a la calle.

Todos los demás se lo quedaron mirando, mientras en sus rostros se reflejaba la repentina comprensión de las implicaciones de su discurso.

—Eso es algo muy ruin. —Félix hizo una pausa y luego preguntó—. ¿Cuándo acaba el plazo de un año?

—En julio.

—Entonces, dispones de la próxima Temporada para hacer tu elección. —Kim dejó la jarra sobre la mesa y la empujó hacia adentro—. En gran medida, todos navegamos en el mismo barco. Si yo no encuentro una esposa entonces, mis hermanas, cuñadas y mi querida madre harán que me vuelva loco.

—No va a ser una travesía fácil, os lo advierto. —Claude Le Blanc recorrió a los presentes con la mirada—. Después de escapar de casa de mi madrina, busqué refugio en Boodles. —Meneó la cabeza—. Grave error. ¡En cuestión de una hora, no uno, sino dos caballeros a los que no conocía de nada, se me acercaron y me invitaron a cenar!

—¿Atacado en tu propio club? —Luka dio voz a la conmoción general.

Claude asintió con gravedad.

—Y aún fue peor. En la casa, descubrí una pila de invitaciones. Tenía treinta centímetros de grosor, no exagero. El mayordomo me dijo que habían empezado a llegar el día después de que avisara a mi madrina que iría a visitarla.

El silencio reinó mientras todos lo digerían, extrapolaban, consideraban...

Nathaniel se inclinó hacia adelante.

—¿Quién más ha estado en la ciudad?

Todos los demás negaron con la cabeza. Todos habían regresado hacía poco a Inglaterra y habían ido directos a sus fincas.

—Muy bien —continuó Nathaniel—. ¿Significa eso que la próxima vez que asomemos la cabeza por la ciudad, nos veremos acosados como Claude?

Todos se lo imaginaron...

—En realidad —comentó Bruel—, es probable que sea mucho peor. En este momento, hay muchas familias de luto y, aunque estén en la ciudad, no salen. El número de visitas debería verse reducido.

Todos miraron a Claude, que negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé. No esperé para descubrirlo.

—Pero como dice Iván, debería ser así. —El rostro de Félix se endureció—. Sin embargo, ese luto acabará a tiempo para la próxima Temporada. Entonces, las arpías irán de un lado a otro, buscando víctimas, más desesperadas e incluso más decididas.

—¡Diablos! —Kim habló por todos ellos—. Vamos a ser precisamente el tipo de objetivo que nos hemos esforzado por no ser en la última década.

Nathaniel asintió, serio, grave.

—Es un escenario diferente, pero por el modo en que las damas de la buena sociedad juegan sus cartas, es una especie de guerra.

Nino se recostó en su asiento, negando con la cabeza.

—Es lamentable que nosotros, héroes de Inglaterra, tras haber sobrevivido a todo lo que los franceses nos han lanzado encima, regresemos a casa para enfrentarnos a una amenaza aún peor.

—Una amenaza para nuestro futuro como ninguna otra y con la que, debido a nuestra lealtad al rey y al país, no estamos tan familiarizados como muchos hombres más jóvenes, acostumbrados a enfrentarse a ella —añadió Luka.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio.

—Sabéis... —Le Chien Kim removió su jarra, trazando círculos—, nos hemos enfrentado a peores situaciones y hemos salido vencedores. —Alzó la mirada y los estudió—. Todos tenemos más o menos la misma edad... ¿Qué hay, cinco años de diferencia entre nosotros? Todos nos enfrentamos a una amenaza similar y tenemos un objetivo similar en mente, por motivos similares. ¿Por qué no nos unimos, entonces, y nos ayudamos mutuamente?

—¿Uno para todos y todos para uno? —preguntó Félix.

—¿Por qué no? —Kim volvió a mirarlos a todos—. Tenemos bastante experiencia en temas de estrategia. Seguro que podemos plantear esto como cualquier otra misión.

Luka se irguió en su asiento.

—Sin competir los unos con los otros. —Él también los miró a todos a los ojos—. Somos parecidos hasta cierto punto, pero también muy distintos. Todos procedemos de familias diferentes, de condados diferentes y no es que haya pocas damas, sino, más bien, demasiadas compitiendo por nuestras atenciones, ése es nuestro problema.

—Creo que es una idea excelente. —Nathaniel apoyó los antebrazos sobre la mesa y miró a Luka, luego a los demás—. Todos tenemos que casarnos. Aunque, no sé vosotros, pero yo lucharé hasta el último aliento por conservar el control de mi destino. Seré yo quien elija a mi esposa. De ninguna manera permitiré que me la endilguen. Gracias al fortuito reconocimiento del terreno de Claude, ahora sabemos que el enemigo nos estará esperando, listo para atacar en cuanto aparezcamos. —Volvió a mirarlos a todos—. Así que, ¿cuál será nuestro plan de acción?

—El mismo que siempre hemos usado —respondió Nino —. La información es la clave. Compartiremos lo que descubramos. Disposiciones del enemigo, sus hábitos, sus estrategias preferidas.

Ivan asintió.

—Compartiremos las tácticas que funcionen y avisaremos de cualquier dificultad que percibamos.

—Pero lo que necesitamos primero, más que nada —intervino Claude—, es un refugio seguro. Siempre es lo primero que establecemos cuando nos adentramos en territorio enemigo.

Todos guardaron silencio mientras pensaban.

Kim hizo una mueca.

—Antes de escuchar lo que Claude nos ha explicado, habría imaginado que serían nuestros clubes, pero está claro que no servirán.

—No, y nuestras casas no son seguras por motivos similares. —Luka frunció el cejo—. Claude tiene razón. Necesitamos un refugio donde podamos estar seguros de que estamos a salvo, donde podamos reunirnos e intercambiar información. —Arqueó las cejas—. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá haya ocasiones en las que nos vaya bien ocultar la relación que hay entre nosotros, al menos socialmente.

Los demás asintieron mientras intercambiaban miradas.

Nathaniel puso voz a sus pensamientos.

—Necesitamos un club propio. No para vivir en él, aunque seguramente querremos disponer de unas cuantas alcobas en caso de necesidad, sino un club donde podamos reunirnos y desde donde podamos planear y llevar a cabo nuestras campañas a salvo, sin tener que estar cubriéndonos las espaldas.

—No un escondite —caviló Kim—. Más bien un castillo...

—Un bastión en pleno corazón del territorio enemigo. —Bruel asintió con decisión—. Sin él, estaremos demasiado expuestos.

—Y tened en cuenta que hemos estado fuera mucho tiempo —gruñó Félix—. Las arpías se abalanzarán sobre nosotros y nos atarán de pies y manos si entramos en la alta sociedad sin ir preparados. Hemos olvidado cómo es... si es que alguna vez lo supimos realmente.

Tácitamente, todos estaban de acuerdo en que navegarían por aguas desconocidas y, por lo tanto, peligrosas. Ninguno de ellos había pasado un tiempo significativo en sociedad después de cumplir los veinte años.

Nathaniel miró a sus compañeros.

—Contamos con cinco meses completos antes de que necesitemos nuestro refugio; si lo tenemos para finales de febrero, podremos regresar a la ciudad y deslizarnos más allá de los piquetes, desaparecer siempre que queramos...

—Mi casa está en Surrey. —Nino miró a los otros a los ojos—. Si podemos decidir lo que queremos como fortaleza, podré introducirme en la ciudad y arreglarlo todo sin crear alboroto.

Kim entornó los ojos; su mirada se volvió distante.

—Algún lugar cerca de todas partes, pero no demasiado cerca.

—Tiene que estar en una zona de fácil acceso, pero no evidente. —Ivan dio unos golpecitos en la mesa mientras pensaba—. Cuanta menos gente nos reconozca en el vecindario, mejor.

—Una casa, tal vez...

Estudiaron los requisitos y rápidamente acordaron que lo que les iría mejor sería una casa en una de las zonas más tranquilas, fuera, pero próxima a Mayfair y, sin embargo, que no estuviera lejos del centro de la ciudad. Una casa con salas de visita y espacio suficiente para que todos ellos se reunieran, con una habitación en la que pudieran recibir a damas si era necesario, pero que les permitiera no tener ninguna presencia femenina en el resto de la casa, con tres dormitorios como mínimo, y cocinas y aposentos para el personal, un personal que comprendiera sus requisitos...

—Eso es. —Luka golpeó la mesa—. ¡Brindemos! —Cogió la jarra y la levantó—. Por Prinny y su impopularidad. Si no fuera por él, no estaríamos hoy aquí y no habríamos tenido la oportunidad de hacer que nuestro futuro, el de todos nosotros, fuera mucho más seguro.

Con amplias sonrisas, bebieron. Luego, Kim empujó su silla hacia atrás, se puso en pie y levantó la jarra.

—¡Caballeros, brindo por nuestro club! ¡Nuestro último bastión contra las casamenteras de la buena sociedad, nuestra base segura desde la que nos infiltraremos, identificaremos y aislaremos a la dama que cada uno desee, luego, tomaremos la alta sociedad por asalto y la conquistaremos!

Los otros brindaron, golpearon la mesa y se levantaron.

Kim inclinó la cabeza hacia Nathaniel.

—Brindo por el bastión que nos permitirá hacernos cargo de nuestro destino y gobernar nuestros hogares. ¡Caballeros! —Levantó la jarra bien alto—. ¡Brindo por el club Bastión!

Todos bramaron su aprobación y bebieron.

Y así nació el club Bastión.

 **Dentro de la historia tenemos un personaje invitado de otro fanfic creado por una gran fanficter Sonrais777 si les ha gustado ¿saben quien es? o quieren conocer su personalidad antes de su libro ... los invito a leer "Miraculous Ladybug: Esperanza en París", su secuela y sus especiales... son simplemente maravilloso... y como lo dije por interno Sonrais prometo tratarlos con todo el cuidado y amor, que se merecen estos personajes y espero que te guste la saga, y el trabajo que haga con ellos.**


End file.
